Returning to Where it Began
by chicken160688
Summary: OneShot SamPhil implied. Set 3 years in the future. Phil and Zain return to SunHill and see a familiar face.


Returning to Where it Began - One Shot

_This fanfiction is set approximately 3-4 years in the future. Many things have changed but hopefully I've made them clear._

DS Zain Nadir stepped out of his sporty Mercedes and looked up at the building that had once been his second home. He hadn't been back for almost 4 years. From the outside, he couldn't say that it had changed that much. It looked exactly the same but he knew that SunHill Police Station had undergone a radical change in personel since he had left. There was hardly anyone that remained from when he had been there last. Zain had spent about a year at SunHill before he was practically forced, along with many of the members of CID, to another station.

DS Nadir initially moved to MIT to study for his Sergeant's exams but had found that the SunHill debacle had tarnished his reputation. This spurred him to pass his Seargeant's exams within a matter of months. He then left to take up a Sergeant's post at the Child Protection Team where he met up with DS Phil Hunter again.

He had heard a lot about SunHill since he had been away. The place had virtually been destroyed because of the false corruption allegations on many of it's CID officers. The CID and Uniform divide had crippled the smooth running of the station.

He glanced at the man who walked beside him. Phil Hunter hadn't had it easy since he was forced out of SunHill. He had suffered terribly and Zain knew that sparks would certainly fly when his good friend met up again with a certain newly appointed DI. They both knew that they were back for work purposes and work purposes only but Zain also knew that one dazzling smile would be all that it took. Not that he could blame him, Zain couldn't deny that she was absolutely stunning. He had often thought and dreamt of her. He had kept this a complete secret, if Phil ever found out, he probably wouldn't be able to walk again.

The allegations had been based on a complete pack of lies of course. Phil and Samantha Nixon had just started a relationship. It had been kept pretty much secret but there were a few people that had found out. Then one day the DPS had simply turned up and arrested Phil. They interviewed him non stop for days. He didn't understand what was happening and neither did she. He didn't admit what was going on between them to begin with but he did as soon as he realised how much trouble he was in. She tried to visit numerous times but they wouldn't let her anywhere near but as soon as Phil admitted their relationship they arrested her too, assuming that she was an accomplice.

Because all the evidence pointed towards Phil and Samantha, the DPS assumed that if 2 people were involved then it was possible that more were involved too. Having a spotless record meant that Samantha was granted bail but Phil wasn't so lucky. He was sent to prison to await the trial, Samantha was able to visit him, the first time they had seen each other since the allegations began.

Samantha could tell how prison was destroying him no matter how much he denyed or tried to hide it. It broke her heart to see him like that, especially when it was likely that she would get off of the charges. Samantha knew she had to do something to prove their innocence. Most people shunned her when she needed help but Zain, Jo, Ramani and Terry stood by her, believing in their innocence. If caught they would have lost their jobs and risked investigation too but he stood up and fought to see Phil freed.

A poison pen letter, found by accident, that Phil had never received and had been dropped underneath a desk, ended up being Phil's release. These letters had threatened Phil with the false allegations coming to light but he had never received them. The person behin it had been trialed and sent to prison for 5 years, where he still remained. Everyone assumed that everything would go back to normal, but nothing was the same anymore. A new superintendent came into the job and made it clear that anyone involved wouldn't last. Most of the CID team had split and only Samantha remained because of her close relationship with the new Superintendent.

Zain remembered the choice that Samantha was faced with, Phil or her father, the new Superintendent. Samantha wanted to choose Phil but he wouldn't let her, he thought that he would hold her back and she would hate him for destroying her family. He remembered the heart breaking last moment that they had together that destroyed them both. Phil had been a wreck, totally heartbroken for months afterwards and no doubt Samantha had been the same. Here they were back again, meeting for the first time since that break.

FLASHBACK

_"You have to stay, it's better for you. I'll only hold you back!"_

_"You can't leave me, I can't be without you! You said you loved me!" She sobbed clinging to him. Her father began to pull her away but she was determined._

_"You are everything to me and you always will be and that is why I have to leave. I'm doing this for you!" He kissed her one final time before turning to walk away. He kept on walking as she called and screamed for him. He didn't turn back, he couldn't. One look of her would break him even more than he was already._

END FLASHBACK

"Do you think this will work?" Phil asked as they were about to enter the station.

"I don't know, but we are all going to have to work together!" Zain replied, stepping up to the receptionist. "DS Nadir and Hunter. We're here to see the DI!" The receptionist smiled and picked up the phone.

"I'll show you up to her office!" The receptionist smiling sweetly, leading them upstairs. She left them outside the door. Zain and Phil looked at each other before knocking. This was it, the moment they had both dreamed of for nearly 4 years. The door opened before them ...

* * *

I wrote this ages and ages ago and forgot about it. I haven't read it through lately so it may make no sense along with a dodgy storyline. Anyway please review, it means a lot.


End file.
